Dear Santa
by Rewy
Summary: Naruto writes a letter to the Santa Claus, asking for just one thing. Since it isn t ramen, what an Earth could our favorite shinobi wish for Christmas? And will his wish be granted? NaruHina OneShot


**Disclaimer:** I don´t own any of these characters

**Dear Santa**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Snow was falling quietly, covering everything in white, soft powder. It had been snowing four days nonstop, which was a good thing. Everyone in Konoha had hoped for white Christmas and so far it looked good. The Christmas Eve would be in five days.

Inside a small, cozy apartment certain hyperactive ninja was sitting at the table, staring through a window with a thoughtful expression on his handsome face. In front of the 17-year-old boy was a piece of paper and a pencil.

Uzumaki Naruto, the future Hokage was writing a letter. And not just any letter, it was a letter to Santa Claus.This year Naruto had a very special wish for Christmas.

_Dear Santa, _he wrote.

_It might be a shock to you, since this year I wish something else for Christmas than just ramen. (Don´t get me wrong, you can still bring me some ramen, but there´s something else what I desire even more than my favorite food.)_

_You see, there´s this one girl, who I´ve been crushing on for a while now. And no, it´s not Sakura-chan. This girl, she´s very special. To me, at least._

_If I had to descibe my crush with one word, it would definitely be perfect. She´s everything I want in a girl. She´s kind, sweet, smart, adorable, strong and so goddamn beautiful. She´s also a bit shy, but she has gained more confidence during these years. She still stutters occasionally, when she´s nervous or talking to someone she doesn´t know very well. I think it´s cute._

_I just love the way she cares about everyone, the way her pearly white eyes shine when she´s happy, tha way she giggles and the way how her dark hair looks against snowflakes. But the best part is definitely how my name sounds when she says it. Her voice is always so soft and melodic._

_I know I´ve been extremely stupid for not noticing her sooner. I hate myself for being so blind, but now that I know her better, she´s all that I can think of! But the problem is that I´m too shy to ask her out. I´m scared that she will reject me._

_So I thought that maybe you could help me to get her. You know, maybe you could somehow let her know that I care about her. You catch my point?_

_Honestly saying, she´s the only thing I want for Christmas._

_Oh, by the way, her name is Hinata. Here is a picture of her. (Just in case so you don´t get me a wrong girl) Isn´t she beautiful? Sweet, angelic Hinata. My Hinata._

_Well, that´s all for this year. Merry Christmas Santa!_

_Uzumaki Naruto_

Naruto put the pencil down on the table and quickly read through his letter. He grinned widely. He knew it was probably stupid to ask Hinata for a Christmas present, but honestly, she was all he wanted. She was the one who occupied all of Naruto´s daydreams and thoughts. He didn´t even know when he started loving her. It just happened.

The picture he was going to send to the Santa was one of his favorites. Hinata was standing on a balcony and there were fireworks on the background. She had a small smile on her face and she was blushing a bit, like always. Naruto had gotten the picture from Sakura, after he had begged and begged her to give it to him.

With a satisfied smirk Naruto stuffed the letter and photo in to an envelope and then he quickly scribbled 'Santa Claus' on the top of it. Nodding proudly to himself, he placed the letter on his front door, where one of Santa's elves could find it.

"_I can´t wait ´til Christmas Eve"_ Naruto thought and jumped onto his bed, falling asleep almost immediately.

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

Five days were over quickly, and everyone in Konoha were getting ready for celebrations. Naruto had put a few candles on his window sill like all of his neighbors.

Just as Naruto was finished decorating his Christmas tree, there was a knock on the door. It was already dark outside and Naruto wondered who could it be at his door.

To his delight, behind his door was no one other than the person he loved. Hinata was standing there, looking to the ground while twidling her fingers. Although Naruto couldn´t see her face properly, he knew she was blushing.

It took all of Naruto´s willpower for not to sweep the adorable Hyuuga girl into his arms and give her a huge bear hug. Instead of that, he just casually asked what she was doing there, at his doorstep.

"N-Naruto-kun, I..." the girl stuttered and Naruto waited patiently for her to continue. Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes tightly Hinata blurted out what she wanted to say.

"Naruto-kun, I love you!" these words were such a great shock to Naruto that he just stood there, his mouth hanging open, staring at Hinata.

He didn´t snap out of his trance before he saw that Hinata was about to leave. Without thinking he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into a furious kiss.

Into that kiss Naruto poured everything he felt for Hinata, his frustration, desperation, joy and most importantly his love.

"You have no idea how happy you just made me" he whispered and kissed her again, this time more gently. Hinata was on the verge of passing out, but she was still able to kiss him back. She couldn´t believe it how amazingly good Naruto´s warm lips felt against hers. Shivers went down her spine when Naruto licked her lips and squeezed her closer to his body.

The lack of air forced the two apart and for a moment they just stared into each others eyes. Hinata didn´t know what to think, she had thought that Naruto would reject her. For months she had been gathering courage so she could go and confess her feelings, and in the morning she had decided that it was either now or never.

Naruto leaned closer again and pecked Hinata softly on her lips.

"Wanna come inside?" he asked and rubbed his nose gently against hers. Hinata smiled and nodded.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The couple spent the rest of the night kissing and cuddling and talking and now they were laying on Naruto´s couch. Hinata had fallen asleep on Naruto´s chest, and he was more than happy about that fact. He finally had Hinata right where he wanted her to be, and he had no intention of letting her go.

Naruto gently stroked Hinata´s hair and stared off into space. This was definitely the best Christmas he had ever had.

"Sweet dreams, my snow princess" he whispered quietly into Hinata´s ear and kissed her forehead. She stirred in her sleep, but didn´t wake up. Naruto kept stroking her hair and looked through the window of his living room.

Suddenly Naruto´s eyes caught something sticking from the hood of Hinata´s jacket. Frowning he reached for the piece of paper and pulled it out. He folded it open and read through it. Slowly a foxy like grin spread on his face. On the paper were five words:

_Merry Christmas Naruto-kun!_

_Santa Claus_

"Thanks Santa" Naruto whispered into the night. He made sure that Hinata was laying comfortably and then closed his own eyes, falling into a deep, peaceful slumber.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

AN: Merry Christmas to you all! And for all of those non-believers, Santa Claus does exsist and so does the Easter Bunny!


End file.
